towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Blog:Bioniclemaster724/Story-Pläne
Hey Leute, ich hatte ja schon vor einiger Zeit angekündigt, dass ich wieder an meiner Story arbeiten will und heute habe ich sozusagen den "ersten Schritt" getan :D Was nach einer so langen Pause natürlich am schwersten ist, ist nicht das Schreiben, sondern wieder in seine Story zu finden. Ich habe mir meine ja vor meiner Inaktivität begonnen meine alten Geschichten zu überarbeiten bzw. komplett neu zu verfassen. Diese habe ich mir gerade teilweise durchgelesen, um einfach zu wissen, wie ich weiterschreiben sollte. Dabei ist mir dann wieder aufgefallen, wie schade es wäre, meine Geschichte einfach so vergammeln zu lassen, da ich (meiner Meinung nach) ein paar richtig gute Ideen hatte. Deshalb habe ich mir jetzt etwas überlegt. Ich werde in Zukunft nicht mehr alle Geschichten neu verfassen, sondern nur noch anpassen. Das bedeutet, dass ich mir meine alten Geschichten durchlese und Konflikte (z. B. entferne ich diese ganzen Liebes-Beziehungs-Sachen, kein Plan, was ich mir damals dabei gedacht habe :D) mit meinen überarbeiteten Geschichten entferne. Des weitern will ich die Geschichte etwas vereinfachen. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele von euch, oder ob überhaupt jemand von euch meine Geschichte gelesen hat, aber es ist so, dass ich sehr viele Charaktere habe und alle Geschichten miteinander verbunden sind. Es gibt so gut wie in jeder Geschichte einen Sprung in eine andere Geschichte oder man muss eine andere Geschichte gelesen haben, um zu verstehen worum es in einer anderen geht. Es kommen auch immer mehr Hintergrundinformationen hinzu, wodurch sich Widersprüche mit alten Geschichten ergeben haben. Bei ca. 100 Geschichten ist es dann natürlich nicht einfach den Überblick zu behalten. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich jetzt schneller damit voran komme und endlich meine zweite Haupthandlung zu beenden und dann meine finale Handlung zu beginnen. Nur so zum Überblick: Wenn alles fertig ist, werde ich genau 100 Geschichten haben, die in meinem Universum (Idekria-Universum) spielen. Diese Geschichten sind in drei "Stories" eingeteilt: *Story 1: Legends of Idekria - Zu Anfang waren eigentlich nur 3 Geschichten geplant, aber weil es so viel Spaß gemacht hat, habe ich weiter gemacht. Im großen und ganzen geht es eigentlich darum, dass Teridax versucht Mata Nui zu stürzen, ihm das aber nicht gelingt und dadurch ein großer Krieg entsteht. Im Anschluss daran, versucht Teridax seinen Plan weiter zu verfolgen und löst dadurch einen erneuten Krieg aus. Es gibt auch einen kurzen Handlungsstrang in Bara Magna und in einem alternativen Universum, das durch eine falsche Entscheidung von Brutaka ausgelöst wird. *Story 2: A Universe in Danger - Diese Story handelt von den Folgen von Teridax' Krieg. Die größte Bedrohung hierbei ist allerdings nicht Teridax, sondern eine mysteriöse Herrscherin einer technisch hoch entwickelten Insel. (Die Identität dieser Herrscherin habe ich noch nicht aufgelöst, da ich kurz vor der Enthüllung inaktiv wurde.) Ähnlich wie in "The Kingdom" aus der Original-Story wird auch in dieser Story das Universum zerstört und die Bewohner müssen nach Mata Nui fliehen. *Story 3: 3000 Years later - in dieser und meiner letzten Story will ich erzählen, wie die Bewohner von Mata Nui nach 3000 Jahren wieder in das Matoranische Universum zurückkehren können. Ähnlich wie in der Original-Story soll meine Story dann auch mit einem Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse enden. Ich wollte euch nur mal einen Überblick über meine derzeitigen Projekte geben. Wenn jemand Interesse daran hat, etwas über meine Story zu lesen, bzw. sich einen kleinen Eindruck zu verschaffen, der kann sich ja mal folgende Seite bis zur Überschrift "Kampf um Olda Nui und Ankunft der Toa Inara" durchlesen: Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724). Ich würde mich sehr sehr sehr darüber und über ein Feedback freuen :) Viele liebe Grüße, Bima Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag